This Means War
by espioc
Summary: this is just a little competitive humor, it might seem OOC at times, Atemis bets Wally that her and M'gann can make better cookies then Robin and him, they convince Kaulder and superboy to be judges, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

hola my friends, i have an erge for some funny, so i wrote this, hope you like it.

Disclaimor:( I'm afraid not

* * *

It was a normal day at the cave, M'gann was cooking, and Wally sat on the couch with Robin leaning back against him, using his glove computer.

"dude, is it really necessary to be leaning on me wile doing that. Couches have backs for a reason you know"

"is it necessary for M'gann to make culinary catastrophes?"

"well that's new"

"I wanted to put my feet up and lean against the arm, but you were in the way"

"you know there's another arm, and a whole other couch?"

"yeah but I enjoy your adolescent complaining…you're a hero, man, you can handle me leaning on your arm slash side"

"whatever,"

Wally looked toward to kitchen, where M'gann was cooking…um…something, her creations were never very clear as to what they were both before, and after they were made.

M'gann floated over, stirring something; it looked like cookie dough, and would probably turn into something similar to cookies. They were, obviously, supposed to be cookies, but they never really turned out looking that way, or tasting that way.

"M'gann, you have made good batches of cookies, probably about four, out of the 127. Why, exactly, do you keep trying?"

Asked Wally, raising a brow. M'gann smiled.

"so I can get better" she replied cheerfully

"practice makes perfect. Besides I thought you liked my cookies"

M'gann laughed a little, with an amused smirk

Artemis entered the room, with a scoff

"not like you two could do any better, Baywatch"

She said, pointing to the two boys on the couch, she had heard their conversation wile walking down the hallway.

"I bet we could, Rob and I could make the best cookies, any day"

Robin looked up from his computer screen.

"we're doing what now?" Artemis continued with a laugh

"yeah right, as if you and Robin could do any better then M'gann and I"

"I bet we could"

Wally stood up suddenly, causing Robin to fall back into the couch

"when did I get sucked into this?"

Asked Robin sitting up. He stared from left to right looking at the two heroes he sat between. They intensely glared at each other.

"what have I told you two about glaring?"

Kaulder's voice suddenly rang in their ears, causing all of them to look back at the entrance of the hallway. Kaulder stood, with a, usual, serious face.

"we're having a cooking contest"

Artemis blurted out. Kaulder raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"Wally said that M'gann can't make good cookies, I told him that he couldn't do better and now M'gann and I are going to be a team and compete against Wally and Robin"

"we don't have time to be having a cooking competition; this team is not a social club"

M'gann stepped in

"but it could be a good team building exercise"

Kaulder sighed

"fine, you can do what you'd like, but when a mission is assigned I expect you to be ready"

"you're starting to sound like Batman…something wrong?"

Asked Robin.

"I am fine, but in Atlantis, Black Manta continues to attack our city. We almost lost the battle just a few days ago. I just need to clear my head. I'm sorry if I was acting…too stern and inconsiderate"

"it's alright"

said Wally

"you know what would really clear your head? A nice batch of cookies"

Kaulder could tell where this was going.

"we do need a taste tester"

Said Artemis, hands on hips.

"wait wait wait wait"

Started Robin

"I never agreed to this"

"oh come on Rob"

Begged Wally

"no, I was trained by The Batman. I Hack computers, not make cookies"

"alright fine I'll do it myself then"

Wally crossed his arms

"I think there should be even teams,"

Said superboy entering the room, and sitting on the couch next to Kaulder

"I mean, it's only fair, right. If one team has two people then they're most likely at an advantage"

"yeah, but I bet Rob won't do it because he can't make cookies for the life of him"

Mocked Wally

"excuse me?"

Said Robin sounding insulted

"I could have you begging for more with my cookies"

"I doubt it"

Artemis laughed as the two boys argued about cookies

"really guys, I thought you were supposed to be a team?"

Asked Artemis in between giggles.

"Fine!"

Said Robin giving up

"I'll be in your little competition"

"good"

Said Artemis with a smirk

"then we'll start now"

"is there a time limit?"

"two hours, three batches, all different, we start in an hour"

"and what happens if we win?"

asked Wally, stepping into the conversation

"if you both win then M'gann and I will pull a prank on Batman"

Wally was wide eyed at this, a prank on Batman was priceless, especilly sayig that it would probably end up in some kind of punishment that Wally will have the enjoyment of viewing. Just the prank itself would be hilariouse since Wally isn't brave enough to do it himself.

"okay, and if you win then I will attemp to find Robin whe he's hidden"

Artemis had to cover her laugh, she could just imagen Wally wondering around aimlesly looking for the ninja like boy. his attempts would be futile and his agrivatio would be very funy in the eyes of Artemis.

"Alright, it's a deal then"

Wally and Artemis shook hands

"so we have an hour right? before we have to start"

asked Robin. Artemis nodded

Robin smirked

"good, then I'll be back in an hour"

in the blink of a eye Robin was gone, leaving his signiture cackle to the wind.

"did that scare anyone else a little?"

Asked Wally looking arond. Artemis nodded

* * *

Hey guys, this is a nice little thing I made up on the spot, it's probably going to have three chapters, it won't be long, I promise, and I hope you find it really funny. R&R please, thanks! J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two hope you enjoy, there's going to be some competitive hilarity.

Disclaimer: I seriously wonder what _genius _came up with that word . Yeah, no, I don't own anything

Dick Rushed home, leaving a very freaked out living room of teens, and a glowing phone booth behind him.

'Wally and I are so going to beat them' he thought, walking into the manor 'I cannot believe how seriously I'm taking this'

Dick wondered into the kitchen, hoping to find Alfred. His search was a success when he found him there cleaning dishes.

"hey Alfred"

"yes, Master Dick?"

"would you help me out with something?"

"of course, what is it that you need assistance in"

"would you teach me how to make your cookies?"

At this Alfred turned to the young boy and gave him a confused look

"why, exactly?"

"we're having a cookie making contest at the cave, and Wally really wants to win, so I figured that getting a lesson from you would assure our victory"

"do you really believe that's fair, Master Dick?"

"hey, Wally is clueless when it comes to making stuff like this, and I haven't baked a batch of cookies in about four years. It's not really unfair, we didn't really set any rules, just three different batches of three different kinds in three hours"

"…how long do you have until this competition starts?"

"a hour, so we have to be quick"

Alfred smiled

"alright, Master Dick, I'll help you, but you have to do everything I instruct you to do or your cookies may turn out disastrous"

"I'm sure they'll turn out pretty asterouse"

Back at the cave, M'gann was confronting Artemis on this cookie making business

"Artemis, I haven't made a good batch of cookies in months, and no offense, but you don't really seem like the kind of girl who is an expert in the art of cookie making"

"maybe not, but it's not like we can let Wally win"

"what about Robin?"

"him too, where do you keep your cookbooks, M'gann?"

Artemis had been searching around the kitchen, looking for cookbooks

"oh, is that what you're looking for? I thought you were looking for ingredients"

"and how exactly can I be looking for ingredients when I don't know what we need?"

Artemis stood up and put her hands on her hips

"oh, right, I'll go get the cookbooks then"

M'gann retrieved three cookbooks from her room and laid them out on the counter

"what kind of cookies do you want to make, there's pecan, peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal, and a few weird ones that I haven't tried yet"

"how many cookbooks do you have?"

"only four, but the other one is for dinner and snacks and things"

Artemis started flipping through the cookbooks

"what kinds have you been able to make successfully?"

She asked

"I have a recipe from an episode of "Hello Megan" that I've been able to make pretty well, but that's pretty much the only one"

"pretty good isn't going to win"

Although M'gann usually liked to see the brighter, more fun side of these situations, she had to admit, Artemis was being a little too serious about this

"don't you think that you're being a little too serious about this? it's just a cookie making contest within the team"

"I don't want to give Baywatch the satisfaction"

"and Robin?"

Artemis stood up strait

"M'gann, do you really think that, Robin, Boy wonder, hacker, acrobat genius kid doesn't know haw to make a batch or two or cookies?"

"so you're saying that this is centered on Wally because Robin would beat us without Wally?"

"exactly"

"so by beating them both we're beating only Wally?"

Artemis put o a smile of success

"exactly, now start looking through those books until you find something that looks like you can successfully bake"

M'gann smiled, inwardly at Artemis's competitive attitude towards Wally.

Wally laid on his bed in his room in the mountain, wondering what he's gotten himself into

'do Robin and I even know how to bake cookies, what if we lose?'

Wally realized that this was more of a bet then a competition, especially if you include the shaking hands and what happens if they lose. There was no way that Wally could ever find Robin, he also knew that it would entertain Artemis so much to see him try.

Maybe Robin would cut him some slack, though, and tell him where he was going to be…not likely, a deals a deal, and Robin was ever one for cheating, especially if it meant that he wouldn't get to view the hilarity of Wally's endless, aggravated search.

Wally kept thinking on the kind of cookies he would make 'Robin's probably got this covered' he thought, sitting up and heading to the laptop on his desk to look up cookie recipes

'I'm sure I'm worrying about nothing, Robin and I have this whole competition coverd there's no way we're going to lose'

Back in the kitchen Artemis threw down the cookbook

"M'gann you seriously can't make any of these other cookies?"

"well, not alone, but we're supposed to be a team, remember. Maybe our combine efforts will produce a good batch"

"Maybe! But we have to make three. Different. Kinds"

"uh, you do realize that you set those rules, right?"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, details"

"don't you think that you're taking this a little too seriously?"

"no, do you?"

"a little, yeah. You should just have fun with this, it's just a friendly competition"

Artemis shrugged, ad went back to searching through the cookbook.

Back at Wayne Manor Dick and Alfred were coughing up flour after a little incident.

"I can't even figure how you managed to do that, Master Dick."

Said Alfred dusting himself off

"sorry, I must have put the mixer on too high"

"must have…well lets get this mess cleaned up, and we can continue, you were doing good until, well, that"

Dick gave an embarrassed smile, as he leaned the mixer head into its upright position.

After about 30 minutes of trial and error, there was a wad of dough ready to be cut up and put into the oven. That process took less then 10 minutes. It was another 20 minutes before the cookies were done.

Dick didn't find them nearly as good as Alfred's, but Alfred said that they were a pretty good equivalent.

Alfred handed Dick three recipes.

"do every little task those sheets instruct and I'm sure that you'll win this contest of yours"

instructed Alfred

"thanks Alfred, see you later"

With that Dick left for the Zeta beam, perfectly content with his new teachings in the cookie making business.

Hola mis amigos for those of you who are clueless on the language of Spanish, that means Hello my friends. The last chapter should be up soon. Hope you liked it, R&R please thanks


End file.
